Scorpius Malfoy and the Inevitable Link
by TheNextOfKin
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter first meet on the Hogwarts Express. A tight friendship is soon forged. But when a young diviner reveals a new prophesy concerning the two, will their friendship survive?


"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, stand up straight and be proud," his father curtly ordered, "No son of mine will show signs of weakness." Scorpius steeled himself, set his jaw, and lifted his chin. His lips drew into a tight, thin line, which quivered ever so slightly. He did not, under any circumstances, want his father to see him cry. He would be a man, would make his father proud, would not disgrace his family's name. He told himself this, but his eyes still burned. He didn't want to cry, but he didn't want to go to Hogwarts either. His mother could see the tears behind his eyes and bent to give him a hug, saying, "Don't mind your father, he is just going to miss you is all." As she straightened up, she added, "We both will."

Draco Malfoy cleared his throat, "Well, best get you on the train then." He was no good at emotional things. Astoria shot him a glance. "I'll help you load your trunk. Say goodbye to your mother." Scorpius did as he was told, his heart sinking as he turned from her embrace to follow his father onto the train. As they weaved through the crowd, his father gave a brief nod to somebody, which was rare as 'a Malfoy acknowledges no one of insignificance.' Scorpius looked towards the man his father had acknowledged and saw none other than Mr. Harry Potter. Scorpius swallowed. It figured that the hero of the wizarding world's kids would be at Hogwarts as well. Scorpius just hoped that he could avoid them. Sure, he was used to the taunts and jeers from his neighbors' children about his family's involvement in the war, but he feared that the children of Harry Potter would do more than whisper rude remarks about him.

He helped his father lit the trunk onto the train and down the aisle to an empty compartment. In his cage, Salazar, Scorpius's minute elf owl, flapped about and in the small glass aquarium on top of the trunk, Venenifer, his pet garden snake hissed disapprovingly. Thanks to the protests of some concerned parents, who worried about their children being able to contact them or the Ministry in case of emergencies, now all students were allowed one owl and one other pet. Sal had been his father's owl for a few years, but his mother had insisted that Scorpius needed an owl at school. So, he had been given the sad little thing. Venenifer had been a gift as well, a good luck charm for Sorting. Technically, snakes weren't allowed at Hogwarts as pets, but his father had paid good money to allow an exception. Scorpius both loved the pet snake and hated it. It represented the pressure he was under to be placed in Slytherin. Yet, Scorpius was excited to find that he was a parselmouth. Scorpius knew that this made him special, made his father proud. But he also knew that others might not be so happy about his gift.

After getting the trunk and his pets settled, Scorpius looked up to father to say goodbye. Draco leaned down to look him in the eyes. "Don't worry, Sport. You'll do fine, better than your old man, even. Just play nice with the other kids, and if they give you any trouble, hex their eyebrows off." Scorpius could see the twinkle of mischief in his father's eyes and he gave a small smile. Draco ruffled his son's hair as he straightened up and said, "And you'll be home for Christmas in no time." He turned to leave and added, "Keep up with your studies and write home frequently; your mother is going to miss you." Somehow, Scorpius knew that what his father meant was "I'll miss you." Then, his father was gone and Scorpius was left with only Sal and Ven for company.

"Well, here we go," he hissed at Venenifer. She raised her head and answered, "Yessss. And ssssoon you'll ssssee that you'll be fine."

"I doubt that," he muttered in English. Then, he took out a book from his satchel and began reading.

Half of the train ride had gone by and Scorpius had read three fourths of his textbook when there was a knock at the compartment door. He looked up to see a boy about his own age with black hair and green eyes motioning for him to open the door. Scorpius obliged. The boy smiled slightly and said, "Mind if I join you? I got locked out of my compartment." Scorpius nodded, then returned to his seat and his book. The other boy sat opposite him and an awkward silence fell. After awhile, the other boy asked, "What're you reading?" Scorpius held up the book to show that the title was The Darkness Inside, a Look into the Minds and Histories of Dark Wizards and Witches of the Past. The other boy let out a low whistle, "Sounds bloody boring." Scorpius smiled at that; he was always being told that he like boring things.

Scorpius put down the book and offered his hand to the other boy, "Name's Scorpius."

The other boy shook his hand and said, "Albus. Nice to meet you. So, what year're you in?"

"First."

"Really? Me too! What house do you want?"

Scorpius had never really thought about _wanting_ a particular house. He had only thought about being obligated to get into the house his whole family had come from. "My parents'll disown me if I get Sorted anywhere but Slytherin," he said glumly.

Albus frowned. "Oh."

Scorpius suddenly felt like he wanted to cry again. Here was a nice fellow first year and he had to ruin any chance at a friendship by admitting that his parents were Slytherins. Then, Albus said something Scorpius hadn't expected. He said, "I reckon it's a good house. I was named after a Slytherin. My dad said it's as good a house as any."

Scorpius smiled, "Really? So, where do you want to end up?"

"My whole family is in Gryffindor, but I guess I really wouldn't mind not being in it. My brother drives me crazy and getting away from him might be nice."

"Is he the one that locked you out of your compartment?"

"Yep."

They talked the whole rest of the train ride, realizing that they had a lot in common. Both were Cannons fans. Both were slightly afraid of heights and were not looking forward to flying lessons. Both were dreading Sorting. Scorpius was even surprised to learn that Albus was also a parselmouth. Before long, they were nearing Hogwarts and Albus had to go put on his school robes. As Albus left, he decided that maybe he wouldn't mind being Sorted into Slytherin if it meant he and Scorpius would be in the same house.


End file.
